edfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
The World in which the Eds live in is similar to our own. The Eds live in the town of Peach Creek which is located in an unknown state or province on either the East or West coast of North America, evidenced by a glimpse of an ocean in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. However, many other locations exist in the Ed, Edd n Eddy world. It is also shown that the continents match many of the ones in reality. The following is a list of these other locations. Peach Creek Brief History Peach Creek is the main town where Ed, Edd n Eddy takes place. Peach Creek was originally settled over 300 years ago by a group of people who closely resembled the pilgrims. It was revealed that these people were ancestors of Eddy in "A Town Called Ed". Peach Creek was known as "Fort Peach Creek" back then. Eventually, Eddy's ancestors lost ownership of the land it was built on after losing a bet to Lord Kanker (ancestor of the Kanker Sisters). Points of Interest Skipping ahead to modern times, Peach Creek has a suburban area known as "Peach Creek Estates." The estates consist of two Cul-de-Sacs. One Cul-de-Sac has been completed. This is the area where most of the characters of the show live. There is another Cul-de-Sac to the east of it, but it is still under construction (throughout the entire series). To the north of the Construction Site lies the Park n' Flush Trailer Park, where the infamous Kanker Sisters dwell. A small creek runs through the woods parallel to the trailer park. A junkyard lies at the northernmost end of the Peach Creek suburb. Once you reach the intersection of Rethink Avenue, at the end of the Cul-de-Sac, there is a road that goes in two directions. One way takes you to a small main street section that consists of cafes, supply stores, a candy store and several other shops. At the end of this main street, there is a large freeway on-ramp that leads to either downtown Peach Creek or the "Sea Wall". The other road on the intersection of Rethink Avenue takes you through The Peach Orchard, which is where Peach Creek's famous Peaches are grown. Peach Creek Jr. High is located near the main street of town. A large desert lies past the peach orchard, which acts as the city limits for Peach Creek. Ahead of that lies other locations, such as The Sunflower Field. Locations In Between Rural Outskirts Rural Outskirts are only seen in "Run Ed Run." The outskirts consists of a couple rivers, many rural properties, and most notably home to the Jawbreaker Factory. One main road links Peach Creek towards said Jawbreaker Factory. As shown in one seen of "Run Ed Run" there is a total of at least 15 different properties for farms and possibly more. As seen from the Jawbreaker Factory, the outskirts have many hills and a group of power lines most likely coming from Peach Creek. The outskirts also have a pair of rivers merging into a lake, making it possible that this might be the source for The Creek and The Swimming Hole. The Desert Between the city limits of Peach Creek and the rural farmland of Lemon Brook lies a vast desert. The desert is totally empty. There is nothing there except for a large rock in the middle of nowhere. If one passes through the desert, they will be led to cow pastures. After narrowly escaping the Kids, the Eds start the journey to find Eddy's brother in this area (they were forced to walk on foot after Ed crashed their car into the aforementioned rock). Rolf followed the Eds to the desert but, by the time he got there, the Eds were long gone. The desert was seen only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Cow Pastures The cow pastures lie south of the desert. After traveling for a long while, a large field lays between the desert and Lemon Brook. The cow pasture is a privately owned property, which holds a large amount of cows. The Eds had to figure out where Eddy's brother could be in this area. Rolf followed them, but the Eds had already left and Rolf was attacked and abandoned by Wilfred. It was seen only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Sunflower Field A field that is covered with sunflowers. It is located somewhere after traveling through the cow pastures. Edd tried to find out their location using a sextant in this area and was repeatedly made fun of because of this by Ed and Eddy (it was a perverted joke). Sarah and Jimmy managed to lose the Kankers in this area and encountered Wilfred. The Sunflower field appeared only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Lemon Brook Lemon Brook Gag Factory The Lemon Brook Gag Factory was a factory that, as its name suggested, produced gag based products. The factory, however, has been abandoned for ten years. The Eds believed that Eddy's brother must be an employee there (or at least a regular customer). However, they found the factory completely abandoned. The interior of the factory has cobwebs all over the area and even has a thick blanket of dust on the floor. Edd attempted to find Eddy's brother's address while Ed and Eddy played with the gag based products that remained in the factory. Edd failed (the files had become dust) and was pranked by Ed and Eddy. The factory then sustained damage when Edd fell for the "snake-in-a-can" trick. Proving to be highly explosive, the gag caused the roof to be blown off and false snakes (and Edd) exploded out of the factory. This gave away the Eds position, as Kevin and Nazz saw the factory being destroyed. They went there only to find out the Eds had left. They both then fell into a sewage pipe (which somehow connected to the factory and led to a swamp). The Gag Factory appeared only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Locations In Between The Forests The forests are an area Ed and Eddy traveled through to find Edd after he exploded out of the Gag Factory. It was shortly seen, because soon after the Eds came to The River. The forest also has a river that flows through it. It is also where the Eds (more specifically Ed and Edd) built the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck. A waterfall pours into the river and under the waterfall is a treasure chest. The river flows into the swamps. The Forests only appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Swamp The Swamp is an area where the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck collided into. The Swamp has brown, murky waters with many mosquitoes in the area. Large rocks and ghoulish-looking trees sprout up from the murky waters of the swamp. There are also spots of quicksand, although the actual quicksand spots are only ankle deep. There is also a large sewage pipe that empties its waste into the swamp from the gag factory. The Swamp was seen only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Lake Garcia State Park Lake Garcia State Park was visited by the Eds during Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It is part of the outskirts of a small, unnamed town. The park includes a huge cliff which backs onto the Mondo A-Go-Go amusement park and has scenery based on some sort of Hawaiian theme, including several palm trees and stone-forged tiki heads. A city skyline can be seen in the background, as well as Lake Garcia itself. Unknown City Between Lake Garcia and Mondo A-Go Go As seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, a city exists between the area of Lake Garcia Sate Park and Mondo A-Go Go. A large city skyline is prominently displayed in the background of Lake Garcia State Park. Jimmy, Sarah, and Wilfred have walked through a "main street" like section on the outskirts of the city near Mondo A-Go Go. There appears to be some buildings and structures as well as a school and a "Doze Inn" motel. Not much is known about the town. It is possible that this could be the city of Lemon Brook. Mondo A-Go Go: Amusement Park Mondo A-Go-Go was an amusement park visited by the Eds in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Eds travel to here because they figured that Eddy's Brother lives here after seeing a postcard with the name of the park sent by his brother. The park is largely ocean-themed, with rides and attractions such as the "Wild Prawn", a squid hot dog stand, ticket booths in the shape of shark heads, a "Man Crab" trailer, a spinning ride in the shape of a squid, a "Clam Catcher" booth and the fact that Eddy's Brother's Trailer is in the shape of a whale. The theme of the park is highly influenced by its location by the sea. The Ocean The land (or state) of where Peach Creek and Lemon Brook are both located ends at a coastline. As seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, a large ocean awaits the Eds at the end of their journey. It is unknown which ocean this is, but it is likely either the Pacific or the Atlantic ocean. The only features near the ocean are a small lighthouse located on a rocky cape and the Mondo A-Go Go theme park. China In "For Your Ed Only," Jonny and Plank fall from a great height through the ground to the other side of the world and pop out the other side, emerging in China, which according to Jonny is "Just like in the cartoons." Their exploits in China are unknown, but Jonny and Plank reappear towards the end of the episode, trapped with the Eds, and Jonny claims "If you weren't so scared of turning into chopsticks, we'd still be in China!" The area has an ancient appearance and has statues of lions and kingdoms as well as a misty atmosphere. United Kingdom In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy claims that his brother cooked for the King of England, which is later said to be untrue. This initially suggests that England is ruled by a king rather than by a queen in the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy, though considering Eddy's penchant for lying and hyperbole this statement can be chalked up to either ignorance or just a general lack of knowledge. The Old Country The Old Country is a place referred to by Rolf in many episodes. It is most likely a reference to many European cultures with odd customs like a lot of hero stories, fights, famous people, numerous sayings using food, clothes and household items (also used to compare) along with other unbelievable stuff. The passing of the goat is a stable export of this country. Countries and Other Locations Mentioned in the Series Gallery A_Big_Map_Of_Peach_Creek.jpg|Peach Creek Suburbs. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-23h08m56s619.png|A view of space. Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-22h30m33s213.png|Rolf and Wilfred back in The Old Country. Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h49m11s582.png|Jonny and Plank in China. Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-17h18m46s685.png|The extremely arid desert. Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-17h21m12s955.png|The Cow Pastures. Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-17h23m25s175.png|The dense sunflower field. Peach Creek.jpg|Downtown Peach Creek. Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-17h29m41s576.png|The swamps. Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-17h03m29s874.png|Lake Garcia State Park. Unknown City in the background. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-23h07m20s185.png|The outskirts of the unknown town. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-23h00m40s146.png|Mondo A-Go-Go and the ocean. Category:Locations